1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device including a plurality of electronic components which are mounted on a wiring board has been known. The electronic components are configured to emit electromagnetic waves according to their operations. In addition, the electronic components are affected by electromagnetic waves coming from the outside. As a method for preventing release and penetration of the electromagnetic waves, it can be considered, for example, to form a ferrite film or the like, to fix a shield case made of metal to the wiring board (see WO2005/081609, for example).
By the way, in some cases, the electronic components for various kinds of electronic circuits are mounted on the wiring board. Therefore, it is desired to suppress influences of electromagnetic waves emitted from the various kinds of electronic circuits.